<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Falling Deeper For You by kyungotmyheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838480">Falling Deeper For You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungotmyheart/pseuds/kyungotmyheart'>kyungotmyheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Fluff, Happy, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, eboy jisung, it's nothing but fluff lmao, soft boy chenle, somewhat of a plot, very soft, very very soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24838480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungotmyheart/pseuds/kyungotmyheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Them just being together is a sight to see in itself. They aesthetically clash with each other, while their personalities fit together like a set of puzzle pieces.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jisung &amp; Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Falling Deeper For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, hi, I'm back with more fluff! And this time it's Chenji! Honestly, the Chenle x Jisung tag is kinda lacking from what I remember so I decided to take this into my own hands. The riding era was superior but I decided to give it a plot twist hehe. I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I kiss you?” </p><p>Silence. </p><p>All Chenle hears is silence. He can feel the Earth rotating beneath them, 1,000 miles per hour, orbiting around the Sun at 30 kilometres a second.</p><p>His heart’s beating out of his chest. The grass under his hand suddenly feels scratchy, giving him the urge to itch his wrist. He mentally scolds himself for never biting his tongue. </p><p>Shifting his position, he leans over to grab his beige cardigan that’s placed next to a worn-out black denim jacket, preparing himself for the worst possible outcome. </p><p>Whenever Chenle lays his eyes on Jisung, he feels his heart melt.</p><p>Jisung’s leaning back on his hands, his black shirt hangs under his collarbones, multiple chains rest against his chest. To go along with the whole outfit, he’s wearing a pair of fingerless striped gloves, with rings on each finger. His clothes being able to express himself better than their school uniform.</p><p>Chenle traces his eyes up to Jisung’s hair. Badly bleached streaks scatter around the front of his bangs, which he got in massive trouble for doing by the school and probably by his parents too. </p><p>“Yeah, sure,” Jisung says after an exhale, biting the chipped black polish off his nail, a habit he’s never managed to break. </p><p>Chenle’s mouth opens to say something before realising what Jisung actually says. Doing a double-take, his eyes widen. His surprise is evident on his face based on the chuckle Jisung lets out.</p><p>“Wait, really?” Chenle asks, the shock still sinking in, pushing his large round glasses up his nose.</p><p>Jisung rolls his eyes, his streaked hair blowing into his face due to the spring wind. It’s warmer than when they first started hanging out, in the middle of the year. </p><p>They’re sitting in their usual spot in a park, in front of a large tree. The leaves hang down, giving the two boys enough shade from the blinding late afternoon sun. </p><p>Their spot’s in a part of the park that barely anyone comes to, only the occasional biker on the trail, opposite to where they sit. Giving them the freedom to talk about whatever they want without feeling embarrassed about it. </p><p>Occasionally, they would go to the park after school. Jisung’s black bag with different pins all over it and Chenle’s white one with pink embroidery along the top, would rest against the tree trunk. It’s always a funny sight to see. </p><p>Them just being together is a sight to see in itself. They aesthetically clash with each other, while their personalities fit together like a set of puzzle pieces. </p><p>Jisung scoots forward, setting his hand gently on Chenle’s knee. “Yes, really,” he rests his forehead against the others.</p><p>Chenle looks up, gazing at Jisung’s under eyeliner then back down at his lips. He’s hesitant but he closes his eyes and grabs Jisung’s cheeks almost aggressively. Pushing lips out before smushing their faces together. Their noses push against each other uncomfortably, but before Jisung can close his eyes, Chenle pulls away.</p><p>Jisung holds back a laugh, seeing the other boy’s glasses tilted on his face. Jisung giggles as he reaches his hand out to fix them, letting his hand rest upon his cheeks. </p><p>“Lele, have you ever kissed anyone before?” he asks, smiling softly. </p><p>Chenle scoffs, partly because of the nickname but mostly out of embarrassment. “Uh, obviously...” He bites his lip, studying the other boy’s expression. “Was it that bad?” </p><p>“It was cute,” Jisung tries to say with a straight face, a smile tugging at his lips. Chenle feels the blood rushing up to his cheeks, whacking Jisung on his shoulder repeatedly with his oversized sleeves. </p><p>“Ouch, ouch!” Jisung laughs, letting the other boy hit him. “It really was cute!” he reiterates, his laugh slowing down, a large smile remaining on his face. </p><p>Once Chenle stops, he fiddles with his sleeves, staring at anything but the boy in front of him, worried that he’ll make things worse. Multiple negative thoughts run through Chenle’s mind. </p><p>Jisung's smile fades as he notices Chenle’s mood, “It’s okay.” The tone of his voice shifts, becoming softer, in hopes to calm the older boy’s nerves. Jisung leans down, trying to meet Chenle's eyes but he bats them in the other direction. </p><p>“Do you want to do it again… but maybe slower?” Jisung asks, cupping his cheeks and gently making Chenle look at him. He nods after a few seconds, placing his sweater paws on Jisung’s ripped jeans.</p><p>Jisung gazes into Chenle’s sable eyes, before leaning forward, placing his lips softly onto the other’s. Chenle’s eyes flutter shut but he’s reluctant to kiss back, worried he’s going to make more mistakes, Jisung was expecting that nevertheless.</p><p>He uses his free hand to hold Chenle’s, caressing it with his thumb to make him feel more comfortable. </p><p>Chenle gradually starts to figure out how Jisung’s kissing him and tries to copy it. He’s always been a fast learner. </p><p>Once they break apart, Chenle takes a deep breath, peering down at their interlaced fingers. “Yeah, okay. Way better,” he says, scratching the back of his ear. </p><p>Jisung blushes, letting out an awkward chuckle. He shifts so his back rests against the trunk of the tree. A comfortable silence falls, the two happy just being in each other’s presence.</p><p>Chenle starts playing with Jisung’s hands, fiddling with his gloves, squishing the tops of his fingers and playing with his rings. It’s a little quirk he has whenever they’re alone together and every time he does it Jisung’s heart never fails to skip a beat.</p><p>A fond memory pops into his brain about the first time Chenle talked to him. It was before lunch, sometime in the middle of the year, Chenle came up to his desk. His uniform was neatly done up and his circular glasses sat high on the bridge of his nose. Chenle sits at the desk right behind Jisung’s, but he remembers feeling his heart flutter the moment he saw the older boy face to face.</p><p>Chenle mumbled a side comment about how Jisung’s uniform was unbuttoned and how his tie was too loose, before going on to talk about the manga he had overheard Jisung reading at the beginning of class. They talked about their shared love for the manga series for a few minutes before their conversation was cut short by a few of Jisung’s friends.</p><p>Jisung didn’t want the conversation to end, Chenle being the only person who hadn’t made fun of his interests. </p><p>Chenle quickly bowed at Jisung and his intimidating friends before going to the small lockers at the back of the room, taking out multiple different textbooks and holding them in his two arms. (Probably to get an extra set of studying done at their school library during lunch) He flashed Jisung the prettiest smile and a wave before leaving their classroom. </p><p>Since that interaction, they’d chat about their shared interests during class and always end up getting scolded by their teacher. Though, Jisung always got the brunt of it. He’d always be the one to get sent out of the class, since he has a bad reputation when it comes to grades.</p><p>One day when he was always back inside again, he found a little folded piece of paper on his seat. He gave Chenle a look over his shoulder, before unobtrusively opening the note in the cubby of his desk. Chenle had scribbled his phone number with, ‘let’s talk about this while we’re not in class, hm?’ and a couple of hearts underneath it. </p><p>“What’re you thinking about?” Chenle asks, jolting Jisung out of his head. He crawls up in front of him, sitting down criss-cross with his hands in between his legs, pressing his shoulders up to his cheeks.</p><p>“You.” </p><p>“That’s saying a lot for someone who doesn’t enjoy thinking,” he jokes, biting his bottom lip. </p><p>Jisung scoffs, leaning forward to tickle Chenle’s sides. He squeals, a series of high pitched noises escape his lips. </p><p>“You take that back,” Chenle laughs, pushing Jisung’s shoulders back so he falls back into the tree. </p><p>“At least I’m not a nerd,” Jisung smiles, scrunching his nose before bending forward to give the boy a quick peck, looking back to see his reaction. Chenle’s ears redden, butterflies dancing around in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Satisfied, Jisung wraps his arms around Chenle’s waist, pulling him in for a hug. Placing his forehead in the crook of Chenle’s neck. Chenle positions himself more comfortably and hugs back. </p><p>“You’re a softie,” Chenle smiles, playing with the bottom of his hair. Twirling the little strands around his index and thumb. </p><p>“Shut up,” Jisung says, his voice muffled from Chenle’s neck.</p><p>Feeling Jisung’s breathe puff against his skin sends shivers down his spine making Chenle melt into Jisung.</p><p>Chenle thinks about the weekend they bumped into each other at the convenience store. He distinctly remembers Jisung wore an oversized shirt, with one of the characters from the manga on it and a pair of black sweatpants. His hair was damp, falling just below his eyes, pimple patches stuck onto his cheeks and a black mask sitting under his chin.</p><p>Jisung had gotten embarrassed about his appearance that day, but Chenle couldn’t help but find him immensely attractive. After they had bought their items, Jisung walked Chenle home, realising that they live not far from one another. </p><p>They talked about all the manga they’ve read and their music taste. It was the first time Chenle saw Jisung laugh, genuinely laugh and from that day on, he promised himself to always make the younger boy smile and laugh whenever he possibly could. </p><p>Chenle detaches slightly, making a whine slip out of Jisung at the loss of contact.</p><p>“Can we ki-” but before Chenle can finish his sentence, he feels lips press against his own. </p><p>Chenle lets out a groan unintentionally, surprising himself. Jisung giggles into his mouth, making Chenle want to die in embarrassment. Taking this as his chance, Jisung slips his tongue into Chenle's mouth, causing another muffled noise from the other boy. Jisung pulls him onto his lap, cradling him. </p><p>Chenle’s suddenly fully aware of their position; Jisung’s arms wrap around his waist, holding him on top of him. While his hands cup Jisung’s face, his index fingers brush his ear. </p><p>A fear of someone from their class catching them lingers in Jisung’s chest but he’s far too whipped to care. His friends already tease him for just being friends with Chenle, he can’t think of what they’d say if they found out he’s slowly falling deeper for Chenle every minute he’s with him. </p><p>Chenle stops to take his glasses off, placing them down on the grass next to them, before turning back to Jisung. His face is red, eyeliner slightly smudged and his lips are slightly swollen. Using the pad of his thumb, Chenle gently touches Jisung’s lips. </p><p>Jisung gazes at Chenle with his glasses off, being the first time he’s ever seen him without them. He pushes Chenle’s sweaty hair out of his face, seeing the full extent of his beauty. He smiles, letting his black hair fall slightly out of place.</p><p>Jisung sinks his head down and lays his lips on the side of Chenle’s neck. Making sure not to do more than gently litter kisses, in hopes that he won’t mark him up no matter how badly he wants to. </p><p>Chenle sighs at the feeling, letting his head fall to Jisung’s shoulders, latching onto them. Now with access to the back of his neck, Jisung sucks and licks a small part of it, a place where his school uniform will easily cover, letting the urge to mark him take over. </p><p>Jisung trails his hands down lower, holding onto the back of Chenle’s thigh. Chenle lets out a breath, making Jisung grin to himself. Giving him one last kiss before detaching his lips from his neck. </p><p>Chenle sits up and locks eyes with the younger boy before squishing his cheeks with his palm, “You’re pretty.” </p><p>Jisung chuckles, kissing his cheek, humming in response. The early spring breeze brushes against the tree, making the leaves rustle. The mid-day sun hides behind the clouds, turning the sky darker. </p><p>“So... what do you wanna do now?” Chenle asks, caressing the top of his head. </p><p>Jisung juts his bottom lip out as he thinks, “We could buy some ramen.” </p><p>“Could you buy me chocolate?” He tests his luck, holding Jisung’s cheeks again and pushing them up, trying his best to look as cute as possible. </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Chenle loves sweet things, candies, chocolate, anything, but every time they buy snacks he always gets the worst sugar rush. An amount of energy Jisung can’t handle and he had to learn that the hard way.</p><p>“What if I…” Chenle kisses his forehead, batting his eyelashes. Jisung shakes his head. </p><p>“Please.” Chenle kisses his cheek, then his nose then down on his lips. Pecking his lips over and over. </p><p>“The answer is still no, Lele,” he smiles, quite amused at the situation, secretly hoping that he’ll give him more kisses. </p><p>“We could go to the bookstore, though... I’ll buy you a new manga.” </p><p>Chenle’s eyes widen, kissing him everywhere. “Yes! Thank you, thank you!” </p><p>It’s not the first time Jisung’s bought him a manga. He spends a lot of time in the bookstore because it’s right across the street from where he lives. Always searching for books and mangas he thinks Chenle would like, since he doesn’t enjoy reading as much as his favourite nerd. </p><p>“In return, would you be my boyfriend?” Jisung asks, holding tenderly onto Chenle’s wrists. He’s been trying to figure out a way to bring it up the whole afternoon, building up his courage slowly and slowly. Clearly not being blessed with the way Chenle can speak his mind so easily. </p><p>Chenle blinks, letting the question sink in. “...No.”</p><p>Jisung’s shoulders drop in disappointment before he realises the game Chenle’s playing. He squints, folding his arms over his chest. He can see right through Chenle. “No- I’m- No, I’m not gonna beg, Chenle.” </p><p>“Hm, the answer is still no,” Chenle says, mimicking Jisung from earlier. A smile tugging at his lips, breaking the facade. </p><p>The younger boy scoffs, leaning forward. Chenle yelps in surprise as he falls onto the grass, Jisung appearing on top of him.  </p><p>Chenle just stares at him, his tiny fingers balled up into loose fists laying on top of his chest. Seeing Jisung from this angle ties knots in his stomach.</p><p>Jisung raises his eyebrows, waiting for Chenle’s actual answer. There’s a silence between them. Jisung slowly starts to convince himself that Chenle doesn’t want to be his boyfriend and he slowly backs away.</p><p>“Yes, stupid,” Chenle finally says, holding onto Jisung’s upper arm. “I’ll be your boyfriend, even if you don’t buy me a manga… or chocolate.”</p><p>Jisung sighs in relief, dropping all his weight onto Chenle all at once. “You fucking scared me.” </p><p>Chenle laughs, trying to push Jisung off, but ultimately failing. He can feel Jisung’s necklaces press against his skin. “Get off me, you’re heavy!”</p><p>“No, this is what you signed up for,” Jisung says nonchalantly, knowing he’s not as heavy as Chenle makes him out to be. </p><p>“Is there a refund?” he jokes, accepting defeat and folding his arms over Jisung’s neck, petting his soft hair. </p><p>Jisung turns his head slightly, pressing small kisses on Chenle’s ear and cheek. The other boy squirms, letting out a series of giggles, instinctively wrapping his legs around Jisung’s back and tightening his arms around Jisung’s shoulders. </p><p>“Do you still want that refund?” Jisung asks, rolling over onto the grass, Chenle turning with him. </p><p>“No, I think I’m good,” Chenle says before kissing Jisung’s button nose, catching him off guard. Letting out a cackling at how red Jisung’s ears turned, reaching over to rub them.</p><p>Jisung takes his hands to lock them with his own. “You should paint your nails.” </p><p>Chenle chuckles, turning onto his back to gaze up at the leaves. “Yeah, I should… but don’t you think your stupid friends would notice?” </p><p>Jisung sighs as he sits up, feeling like he’s come back to reality. He shrugs, “Probably, but whatever.” </p><p>He stands, pulling Chenle up by their interlaced fingers and walking back near the tree trunk. Chenle stumbles, from getting up too drastically, but lets Jisung drag him anyway </p><p>He grabs Chenle’s soft cardigan, handing it to him. Leaning back down to grab his jacket and Chenle's glasses. Putting them on himself, looking giant on Jisung's slender face. “Come on, I did promise you manga.” </p><p>Chenle lets go of their hands to slide in his cardigan, before hopping to cling onto Jisung’s arm excitedly, kissing his cheek and taking his glasses back. Pleased that he can finally see clearly again. “Thank you!</p><p>Jisung winks, flinging his denim jacket behind his shoulder. “You’re welcome, nerd.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/kyungotmyheart">twt</a> and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/kyungotmyheart/">insta</a> : @kyungotmyheart ! Let's be friends &lt;3</p><p>If you liked it, don't be scared to comment or hmu on any of my platforms. I hope this brightens your day at least a little bit. </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>